1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a Universal Serial Bus connector with a relatively big current power transmission function.
2. Description of the Related Art
As notebook computers are made smaller and smaller, available space in each notebook computer for receiving necessary peripheral devices, such as hard disc driver (HDD) or compact disk read-only-memory (CD ROM), becomes limited. Therefore, these peripheral devices are being made to operate outside the notebook computer, so that, when in use they are connected to the notebook computer by a cable connector assembly. Many of the notebook and peripheral device cable interfaces use universal serial bus connectors and a separate power jack is used for supplying power from the notebook computer to each peripheral device.
The present usage has the disadvantage that it needs two different types of connectors (i.e., USB and power jack) to operate each peripheral device, which is not only costly, but also uses more space to accommodate the connectors. Furthermore, a user has to plug in cables to both a USB connector and a power jack and this is inconvenient.
Therefore, a USB connector with a power transmission function is needed to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional art.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which has four first electrical terminals used as a signal interface with a peripheral device and a second electrical terminal used for transmitting power to the peripheral device, which is connected to a notebook computer.
An electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, four first electrical terminals, a second electrical terminal and a shielding shell. The insulative housing comprises a base portion and an island portion protruding perpendicularly and forwardly from the base portion. The first electrical terminals extend from a rear of the base portion into a plurality of parallel terminal receiving passageways defined in the island portion. The second electrical terminal is assembled from a bottom of the base portion and has a spring arm extending from the base portion toward the island portion. The first and second electrical terminals are separated from each other and are electrically engageable with corresponding electrical terminals of a complementary electrical connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed descriptionof the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.